


The Pups are Alright

by Wolfling21



Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Merrick is a Wolf, Team as Family, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: Merrick muses on the new Guardians of the Earth... but they’re still just pups... Pups that are quickly growing on him
Kudos: 7





	The Pups are Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Merrick is still a wolf and thinks like one at times, hence why he calls them Pups

Merrick doesn’t spend alot of time with the young Rangers... he can’t help but mentally compare them to their counterparts from his time.

Despite that... he does watch them more than they realize.. more than he would openly admit.

But he is a wolf and they are his pack... even if he prefers his own company to that of the pups.

Cole is the most open with his emotions... Merrick sees hope in his eyes often: hope to defeat the Orgs, hope that Merrick will join them... hope that his family is still alive.

Pain and sorrow is an emotion that Merrick recognizes on Cole because he sees it in his own reflection when he thinks of everything he lost 3000 years ago. When Cole finds out his parents are lost to him... when the pain and sorrow are fresh... Merrick’s heart aches for him out of sympathy.

The anger and betrayal he sees after Cole finds out that his parents were murdered by a friend makes Merrick hate Master Org even more.

Though he often pushes her away, he finds himself caring for Alyssa.

She is warm and gentle, giving everyone else whatever it is in her power to give but asking for very little (if anything) in return.

When he visits the Animarium (as seldom as that happens) he helps with small chores... though his cooking leaves a bit to be desired 

During battle, he often finds himself mentally checking her over for injuries and after, he has tended to some of those injuries.

When she falls asleep working on “schoolwork for university” Shayla will gently send her to bed while he set her books and papers aside so they don’t get damaged.

Taylor reminds him of some of the older Guards of Animaria.

She is stubborn and set in her ways but not (usually) unkind... she just has a difficulty expressing herself... or so the Princess claims

Despite that, he doesn’t mind her company out of all the pups.

Often they sit in silence which is only broken by small noises and a rare question or comment while she reads and he plays pool at Willies.

Danny is a gentle and quiet soul who is content with simple things.

Merrick admires the patience he shows with everything and everyone, especially Max.

During his occasional visits to the Animaria, he has seen Danny carefully tending to the flowers around the temple and often finds himself stopping to watch.

Flowers were never something that held his attention long but watching the other Ranger care for them so kindly is oddly soothing 

Max, Max, Max, Max... just the thought of the youngest pup makes Merrick roll his eyes and smile.

Despite being of age (or so Merrick understands) Max still behaves like a young pup, all smiles and jokes and warmth.

His behavior sets him apart from his fellows and occasionally annoys Merrick... he is a Guardian of the Earth and should behave as such.

And yet... none of them forces Max to change his behavior... it is a part of who he is.

Some people and Rangers exist to make their packs laugh and be a light in the darkness.


End file.
